


Backseat

by tatooedlaura



Series: Life, Part 2 [12]
Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatooedlaura/pseuds/tatooedlaura
Summary: the Jeep is an interesting place in the dark ...





	Backseat

School ended with loud exclamations and ice cream, Mulder missing the fun because, as he put it, he had to be at stupid work. He was rewarded, however, for his diligent adultness with an extra-large concoction of ice cream and toppings that would have sent anyone with a diabetic in their family tree into a coma deep enough to put the nap of Rip Van Winkle to shame.

He savored it on the back porch, children playing on the lawn, Maggie sitting quietly in a chair in the shade and Scully debating a nap in the hammock.

“Hey, Scully?”

Deciding to answer even though she was hovering on the sharp edge of sleep, “yes?”

“Tomorrow’s Friday, then we have the weekend. What should we do with the posse out there?”

The simple idea that he wanted to spend his weekend, his free ‘I could be playing basketball or playing poker or video games with the guys or sitting quietly in my apartment not surrounded by small humans and inquiring questions’ weekend with said small humans made her stomach warm, her smile wide, her eyes twinkle, “I don’t know. What were you thinking?”

“Zoo. Beach. Movie marathon. Baseball game although not quite sure on that one given how our last one turned out,” Scully opened her mouth to agree but he shushed her with a finger to her lips, “but lightning rarely strikes twice.” Removing his finger, he wiggled his eyebrows at her, “I like the idea of loading everyone up and going to North Carolina but that’s probably too far of a drive for Maggie. We could find a pool and lounge for the day although the ocean probably has a boardwalk and hot dogs and funnel cakes so that’s a tough one.”

Finally she stopped him, knowing, instinctively and through years of knowledge, that he would keep going until a trip to the moon sounded completely plausible and she’d be debating how many socks would keep the kids feet warm, “hold it there, partner. How about we eliminate the impossible, like North Carolina and the moon …”

“I never mentioned the moon …”

“You were on your way there, believe me.” Still smiling, “zoo would be fun. I haven’t been there in years and if mom’s up for it, she’d do all right in a wheel chair, we’d just have issues with the bathrooms …”

“Dana, honey,” Maggie piped up from her inconspicuous spot a few feet away, “I’d do better staying here, I think. Ellie offered to come stay with me anytime so you won’t have to worry.” She could see the famous and infamous Scully head tilt revving up for argument, “no ifs, and, or buts. I will be staying home, you will be going to the zoo, end of story.”

Mulder laughed, chocolate ice cream ringing his mouth, stray spot also sticky on his chin, “defeated! Next contestant, please?”

Scully batted him, open palm to his arm before sticking her tongue out, smiling all the while, then calling out to the crowd, “how does the zoo sound for Saturday?”

Spontaneous yelling in agreement occurred and Mulder settled back in his chair, “this is my happy place.”

&&&&&&

After everyone had gone to bed that night, Mulder moved to pull the covers back on the sofa bed when he felt a cool hand slip under his shirt, around his waist, a soft cheek against his spine, hips pressed to the back of his thighs, “I think you should come with me.”

Smiling at their reflection in the un-curtained front window, he twisted until he could face her, “where are we going?”

“Someplace kids and mothers can’t hear us.”

Already willing to follow her anywhere, he warmed at the prospect of being able to kiss her without wondering if small beings would be interrupting with water requests and dreams of lightning boys. “And where might that be?”

With a conspiratorial whisper that made his insides shiver, “the backseat of your car.”

Well, that worked.

Without further conversation, they were soon in the darkness of the Jeep, steaming up windows and roaming under clothes freely, Scully half-naked before remembering she was in a car on the street in view of her mother’s as well as most of the ladies houses. Pulling back from his mouth, her head running along the ceiling of the car in the process, hair pushed askew, “wait … wait …”

Mulder immediately pressed his lips to the delicious spot of heaven between her breasts, ‘hhmmm-ing’ his way to a question of ‘what?’”

She really didn’t want him to stop either but she took his head by the ears and moved him away carefully, sorely missing him immediately, “we can’t have sex in the car.”

“We sure as hell can have sex in the car.” Eyes dropping down to first chest level then homing in on where her legs straddled his, “it’s maybe two layers of cotton away and will take five minutes … tops.”

Laughing, she squeezed his thighs with hers, “five minutes, huh?”

“I can get it down to three if necessary.”

She met his mouth to keep him from lowering expectations any further and, after a fast sweep of the surrounding night, she obliged, pulling some cat-like, ninja-y, gymnast moves to free herself of pajamas pants and subsequent underwears. Before Mulder could marvel beyond “oh God’ she had his pants at his knees as well, quietly wiggling, then shifting, first to reposition skin-on-skin, then to slid down on him as best she could given the cramped space and unnatural head-tilt she had to assume to accommodate the inches she needed to make all this work.

Oh, and work it did.

Neither had to wait long, the three minutes being a surprisingly accurate determination of time and talent in their present situation. It didn’t help that since Scully’s head was already twisted and resting beside his, she began licking behind his ear, tongue warm, wet and wonderous on sensitive flesh and unknown ‘let’s get this party started’ spot.

She wouldn’t be forgetting that spot anytime soon.

As she settled heavily on him, her thighs burning, hair sticking to her forehead, cheeks and his neck, she gave a surprised giggle as she began twitching around him, aftershocks amusing them both, his chuckle spent and relaxed, “holy hell, we need to do that more often.”

Summoning some kind of sultry voice, dripping with lust and sex, she whispered at him, “if I don’t get off of you now, my legs are going to explode.”

When he laughed, he tensed and all Scully could do was wince, parts of him pushing unexpectedly on parts that didn’t really want to be shifted at the moment. Involuntarily, she pulled up and away from him, “no laughing! No laughing!”

He laughed one more time on complete accident, apologizing as he did so and gripping her waist, vainly attempting to lift her up, help her out … knock her skull into the metal roof of the car.

This was getting serious and he stopped ‘helping’, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Do what you need to. I’ll sit still.”

By now rubbing her head and grinning pathetically at him, “we really should have just got in the back.”

Glad she didn’t seem too pained, he smiled back, “next time.”

With several last kisses, she slowly shifted off him …

Only to have the baby monitor crackle and the coughing voice of her mother fill the car.

She shifted faster, fifteen again and making out with the neighbor behind the garage. Digging her knee into Mulder’s muscle, he yelped but held still, biting his lip as she fumbled, flopped and fought her way back into her clothes, nearly elbowing his eye and definitely elbowing his neck. He finally had to stop her flailing appendages with his hands, “slow down, partner or we’re both going to need a trip to the hospital.”

With one final tug of her flannel, she dropped beside him, hand on door handle just as Maggie coughed harder, “she’s going to ask for water in approximately 18 seconds and I do not want my mother’s voice invading where we just had sex. Coughing I can handle. Voice I cannot.” About to question that sanity of that, Scully shook her head, opening the door, “psychology that all you want,” quickly kissing his lips, quick and warm, “but I’ve gotta go.”

She shut the door behind her, leaving Mulder, pantsless, amused and wondering when the hell they’d get to do that again. Basking for a moment or three, he entered the real world again and lifted his butt, pulling his pajamas back up and chuckling as he quietly exited his now christened vehicle, patting the dark blue doorframe proudly, “you done good.”

The vehicle did not respond.

&&&&&&

Scully did her best to smooth her clothes and finger-comb her hair but in the end, she arrived at the door of her mother’s makeshift bedroom surrounded by the air of ‘I just got laid in the backseat of the car and I initiated it and I’m not sorry in the slightest’. Maggie, not an idiot, read her face in a heartbeat, having the good sense to be embarrassed yet amused at the same time.

Scully saw her mom seeing her and gave up, shrugging with a smirk, “need anything?”

Clearing her throat one last time, “no, thank you. Just a little tickle.”

“Would you like some more water?”

“No, no thank you. You can go back to … whatever you were doing … outside.”

A blushing heat sped across her face and she regarded her mother critically, “do you always know everything that’s going on?”

“Yes, dear. Now go to bed and say goodnight to Fox for me.”

With a shake of her head, she turned to leave, “g’night, Mom.”

“G’night, Dana.”

&&&&&&&&&&

Mulder, heading towards the kitchen bathroom, stopped when he saw her coming from Maggie’s room. Whispering towards her, “how’d that go?”

“My mother has the ears of a bat, the eyes of a hawk, the criminal mind of Bud Abbot and the ability to make me feel 15 again.”

“So, it went well?”

By his side, she pushed him lightly towards the bathroom, following with a smile, “just get in there so we can clean up.”

The ‘we’ made him grin, “you’re gonna pee in front of me? That oughta be weird.”

She misjudged and ran them both into the doorframe, “oh my God, Mulder, just get in the bathroom.”

“I have a shy bladder.”

“You peed for 72 seconds while I held you up in Mexico. You do not have a shy bladder.”

Turns out she did though and had to shoo him out before she could go, sitting there impatiently, head in hands, while he quickly cleaned up then dropped a kiss to the crown of her head, “I’ll be in bed when you finally get your life in order.”

“Shut it, Sparky.”

&&&&&&&&&&

Mulder had just enough time to extract hand from breast before the first wee one came down the stairs, bright-eyed and ready for breakfast.

And Friday began.


End file.
